Animals
by EvaHinamori
Summary: Ikuto, is in a band called Shounen Punk. He covertly dates, Amu, but when she is brought into the public's eye, what will happen! Lemons Amuto!
1. My girl

Eva: I was listening to music and the songs inspired me to write this!

Ikuto: What song to be exact?

Eva: Animals by Nickelback...

Amu: Oh dear...

Eva: Enjoy I only own my idea...

_"With their new debuting song, in studio, we have Shounen Punk!" _Mitsuki Takahata said annoucing the group of rather sexy boys!

_"It's nice to be here Mitsuki" _All the boy's said in unison.

_"SO what's it like being Japans's hottest boy band?" _She asked leaning forward in her chair_._

_"Well, it's not easy!" _said the auburn brown haired boy with green eyes said.

_"It has it's perks..." _Said the boy with green hair and gray-blue eyes said, pushing up his glasses.

_"We enjoy our career." _said the long purple headed boy with golden eyes said.

_"We have wild fun." _said the Cobalt blue haired boy with cobalt eyes to match.

_"How do you feel about girls throwing themselves at you boys" _Mitsuki asked, about ready to fall out of her seat.

"_It's not what you think?" _Three out of 4 of the boys said in unison, the only one that didn't say anything was the one with cobalt hair and eyes.

"_Apparently Ikuto-San, you have a different veiw." _Mitsuki said pointing him out.

"_I have eyes for only one girl." _Ikuto said, eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"_Have you met her, or are you waiting for her?" _Mitsuki said, about ready to be on the floor.

"_She's only mine." _Was all the boy said.

"_Well that's all the time we have! Thank you Shounen Punk, for being with us!"_ Mitsuki said as the producer called cut.

" Wow, it's nice meeting you boys, I'm a huge fan! Your new song Animals, is simply amazing!" Mitsuki exclaimed as the set assistants took off her mike.

"Thanks" Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kairi, said in unison.

"Umm… Ikuto-San what do you mean by 'I have eyes for only one girl'?" Mitsuki asked curious.

"Ahh, that's Ikuto's, way of saying he's not going to date anyone." Kukai, jumped in saving Ikuto from a report fangasim.

"Right." Ikuto said, taking his mike, off and handing it to the blushing set assistant. "I'm out of here, I have somewhere to be, I'm sorry if it seems rude." Ikuto said walking off.

"Oi! We were supposed to have lunch!" Kukai called to his friend. Ikuto simply waved his hand.

"He has a date, with _her_" Nagihiko said smiling.

"How long has it been since they've been together?" Kukai said, scratching his head.

" To be exact… 8 years, 7 months, 27 days, 14 minutes, and 16 seconds." Kairi answered.

"Woah~" Kukai said with a grin.

..:: Amu's POV::..

_He's late._ I thought to myself as I tapped my foot on the pavement, making a irritated expressing.

"Don't be mad." I heard as two hands covered my eyes.

"I am, Your late. You were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago!" I said turning around to face, the cobalt blue haired boy, wearing gray contacts, thicked black rimmed glasses, a grey hate, Black skinny jeans, and a navy blue shirt.

"The interview ran a little long, and the interviewer was about to have a fangasim." He said apologizing, and looking cute-like.

"Oh, fine. Let's just eat and have a good time. We haven't been able to spend any time together with all the concerts, interviews, autograph signings, and so forth." I said as the waiter seated us.

"What would you like for your drinks?" The waiter asked.

"Sweet tea, no lemon." I said, as the waiter looked at Ikuto, for his drank order.

"Same, thank you." He said, keeping his eyes on me.

"Alright I'll be right back with those, please look over the menu." The waiter said leaving.

"I'm sorry, I plan to make it up to you Amu." Ikuto said, opening the menu, to find something to eat.

"That's the 3rd, time this week you've said that Ikuto… Maybe this was a bad idea…" I said looking sad, as I flipped through the menu.

" It be much harder with you in the public's eyes, Amu… Unless you want all of Japan following you?" he said closing the menu.

"No, I don't Ikuto, but this sucks, every since the band got famous… we haven't been able to be together as much." I said closing the menu.

"Alright, here you go, Two Sweet Tea's, no lemon. Are you ready to order? Or would you like more time?" The waiter asked politely , as she pulled out her pen.

"Chicken Alfredo, light on the sauce." Ikuto and I said at the same time.

"Alrightie, I will get it out to you as soon as possible." The waiter said leaving.

" Two pea's in a pod, Amu." Ikuto said running his leg up my thigh, to my lower region.

"I-Ikuto… N-not here" I said in a silent whisper/moan, as he played with me under the table.

"Why you said, yourself you want more time." He said, switching sides of the table, so he could be next to me.

"B-but not i-in a p-public place!" A yelled in a whisper/moan again, as his hand caressed my inner thigh.

"Here you go two Chicken Alfredo's, light on the sauce!" The waiter said placing the plates in front of us.

"Thank you." Ikuto said politely, as the waiter left.

"So you stop, to eat?" I said, setting my sights on the delicious food in front of me.

"Hmm… then I know where we're going after this." Ikuto said, as he began to eat.

"Ok, whatever…" I said going back to eating.

After dinner, we went back to Ikuto's house.

"So what are we, going to do?" I asked taking of my shoes and walking into the living room.

Next thing I knew, Ikuto's lips were on mine, as we kissed passionately. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave him effective immediately. As our tongues danced in each other's mouth, he undid my top and threw it somewhere in the living room.

He pushed me onto the couch not breaking the kiss, I managed to pull off his shirt, unfortunately breaking our kiss. He attacked my neck with butterfly kisses, bites, and licks.

"Mm" I moaned out as he traveled down to my breast.

"Hmm, we really haven't done it in awhile for you to be moaning this early in the game?' he said as he remove my bra.

"It's been a week…" I said as he groped my breasts, and molded them, to his liking.

"Ahh!" I moaned out as he squeezed, really hard on them, as he began licking over my nipples.

He began sucking on my right breast. Once he finished with that one, he moved to the left one.

One of my hands, traveled down to my wet pussy, as the other one went to Ikuto's bulge, I began squeezing him through his pants, while at the same time, rubbed myself through my soaked panties.

"A-Amu…" He panted as I squeezed harder. I flipped our positions, so I was on top of him, running my hand down his bulge and up again.

I unzipped his pants with my mouth. And his erection popped out immediately.

"Ikuto~ Your so hard~" I said, gently running my fingers along his shaft.

"A-Amu… Don't tease…" He groaned.

I slowly licked his tip, as he groaned, in frustration. I put my hand around it and squeezed, getting pre-cum out of him. I slowly licked it, and then began licking and sucking, his hard cock. He pushed my head down, making me deep throat him.

"I'm gonna cum… A-Amu!" He said, as he released his thick cum into my mouth. I swallowed it all, and licked my lips in satisfaction.

He flipped us, so we were back in our original positions. He discarded my skirt and roughly rubbed me through my fabric.

" N-Nows who's t-teasing…" I moaned.

He soon discarded my underwear, leaving me in nothing. He moved his mouth down to my pussy, and began licking it agonizingly slow.

"Mmm" I moaned out. Soon he plunged his tongue into my hot cunt.

"Ahh" I cried as he roughly played with my clit, sending me into my orgasm.

"Ikuto~" I whined, as he teasingly rubbed me with his hard cock.

"Beg for it, Amu."He said with a sadistic smirk. I frowned, but ended up doing as he wanted.

"Please Ikuto, I need your cock in me! I need to feel your thick cock in my small cunt!" I cried out, as he smiled in satisfaction.

He thrusted into me causing me to cry out. He was being so rough today, no complaints, but how he gets when he does it.

"Ahh! I-Ikuto! Faster! Ohh, Ohh!" I moaned as he sent me into my second orgasm.

"Amu, you sound like such a slut. Does it feel go the way I ram into you, so roughly." He said, as he continued his rough treatment on my pussy.

"Oh God, yes! Yes Ikuto, I love it so much!" I said, clawing my nails into his back.

"Ahh! Ikuto! Gonna c-cum!" I moaned, about ready to hit my last orgasm.

"Me too, A-Amu!" He said, getting some final thrust into me.

"Cumming!" I cried as I hit my orgasm, which sent me, into a bliss, as Ikuto came inside me.

We both ran out of steam, and laid down on the couch, drifting into sleep.

Dating a star, was simply amazing, if you know how to make sure they stay yours~

Eva: I had to put this on a flash drive and bring it with me to my uncle's house.

Ikuto: Boo-Hoo, you finished didn't you!

Amu: Why did you out your occupation in here?

Eva: There's nothing wrong with being a waiter!

Ikuto: She plays servant now, since she's own summer break.

Amu: What a sad job…

Eva: Hey! It pays well in tip's!

Ikuto: You get those tips mostly from either, old men or collage guys who want to have sex with you, but they don't realize you just turned 16.

Amu: You go Daddy.

Eva: Shut up! R&R


	2. Soon to be famous

Eva: Animals chapter 2!

Ikuto: Aren't you just typing like a mad hatter.

Amu: That was so lame Ikuto.

Eva: He just saw Alice in Wonderland since I finally bought it today.

Ikuto: I will be hatter and Amu will be Alice.

Eva: Enjoy before he rambles more. I dont own anything.

"Ikuto, can you get me the big serving tray?" I heard Amu call from the Kitchen.

"Yeah, give me a sec." I said putting down my sheet music.

When I found it, Amu was pulling out the ham for tonight's little get together. Everyone who was going to be there knew about Amu: Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Utau, Yaya, Rima. Except everyone on that list was famous.

Utau, and her singing career.

Yaya, and her modeling.

Rima, and her fashion line.

Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi, were in the band.

That's why, when we have these get togethers , I'm always with Amu. Just to make sure she doesn't feel alone.

"Here, Love." I said putting the tray down, so she could put the veggies, and ham on it.

"Ikuto... I wanna try it..." She said placing the food on the tray.

" The Ham? " I said confused, what was she talking about?

"No, I mean... being your girlfriend, in the public's eye..." She said, not making any eye contact with me.

"Amu... You don't have to-" She cut me off.

" If I do we can be together more, and not have to meet each other in secret, and I'm tired of that Ikuto!" She said throwing the knife she was holding on the floor.

"Calm down Amu..." I said, holding her trembling body in mine. " If that's what you want... We'll do it..." I said calming her down, before she threw a knife at me.

" Tomorrow, we'll go out in public, you'll wear shades, but were going to do this slow, it might take 3 days." I said making the plan.

" I heard her sniffle the nod, as I held her. She wiped her tears, and hugged me, before picking up the dropped(Thrown) knife, putting it in the sink, and getting a new one.

"Better hurry, everyone will be here soon!" She said cheering up.

_DING, DONG_

"I'll get it." I said making my way toward the door, as Amu finished setting the table.

"Who's here" I said as opened the door, to find everyone there.

"Oi!" Kukai said walking in with his arm, around my little sister Utau, which she simply waved.

"Hello!" Yaya screamed as she walked in Kairi following. He is whipped, by that little runt.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Nagi said politely, as Rima looked around before speaking.

"Food?"

"Amu, just finished it." I said closing the door.

"Hey, guys." Amu said smiling, coming from the kitchen.

"If, it isn't the Pink Secret!" Kukai said, picking Amu out.

"Kukai, shut up." Utau bluntly stated, before giving her attention to Amu. "Good Evening Amu." She said smiling a pleasant smile, which is weird for Utau.

""Amu-Chi!" Yaya said jumping Amu.

"Amu-San." Kairi said pushing his glasses up.

"Amu-Chan, how are you." Nagihiko said, shaking Amu's hand.

Rima, quickly hit it away, holding onto Amu, like a child.

"Come one guys, Amu prepared dinner, so let's eat it!" I said getting Amu off the spotlight.

She mouthed 'Thank you', and I nodded.

"Amu-Chi's ham is so good!" Yaya said as she pigged out.

Everyone carried on conversation, and had a fun time which, we normally do.

"Ahh~ so tired~" Amu said crawling into bed. Wearing one of my t-shirts, that was large on her small figure, and her underwear.

" Well, get untired, love" I said pinning her against the bed.

"I-Ikuto?" She said as I pushed my lips onto hers. She pushed back, but when I licked her lip asking for entrance, she refused to give it to me.

Finally she broke the kiss panting. "No, not tonight, I'm exhausted!" She said struggling in the hold I had on her.

"Nope, sorry. Tonight, I get what I want, _Amu."_ I said before, kissing her again, and asking for entrance one more time. She didn't grant it so I got, _bitey. _I bit down on her bottom lip, forcing her mouth to open, giving me an opening to slip my tongue in.

"Mm" She moaned, getting into it. Amu, is so easy to get horny.

Once she finally stopped putting up a fight, I released her hands. I broke the kiss, trailing my kisses down her neck.

"Mmm, Ikuto~" She moaned out as I traveled further down, before being stopped by the t-shirt, before discarding it to the floor. I began travel down again.

Once I found her breast I nipped over them before going further down. I panted kisses all over her stomach, before, moving to her navel.

"Ikuto~" Amu whined as I neared her lower region. How impatient she is.

"Amu, you're so wet~" I said gently touching her soaked panties. She went crazy, being teased, by my hands.

" Ikuto, please! I need you now!" Amu pleaded. I guess I could give her what she wanted, for now.

"As you wish, _Amu."_ I discarded her underwear, and began licking, her hot, wet hole. She moaned and thrashed around a bit, until she finally reached her first orgasm.

I pulled down my boxers, and let my erection free. I teased her, by rubbing my cock against her moist hole. After, a bit of taunting, I decided to give her what she wanted. I slammed our body's together, as she cried out in pleasure.

"Ahh~ Ikuto m-more!" She moaned out. I gave her exactly what she wanted. I thrusted in and out f her faster and harder, with each thrust.

"Ikuto! Oh My God, I-I'm gonna cum!" She cried out as her pussy contracted around my dick, making me cum.

I kissed her passionately as, I pulled out of her body. I laid down beside her, as we both drifted off to sleep.

Oh, what Animals we are.

..:: Normal POV::..

_"Just in, Ikuto Tsukiyomi of Shounen Punk, has been seen wit, believe it or not, a girl, with pink hair. They were seen shopping and strolling on the street." _The entertainment reporter concluded in his segment, as the T.V. got turned off.

"See, it didn't even take an hour, for you to be on the news, _Amu."_ Ikuto said kissing her check, as they rested on the couch together.

"So, tomorrow, everyone will know who I am?" The pinkette, being held onto asked.

"Yup, everyone will know, your _Mine._" Ikuto said keeping her close, before falling asleep.

Eva: It's 3:38 A.M.

Ikuto: you have problems, chick.

Amu: She has to work in the morning too. you open at 10:00.

Eva: I'll go to sleep once I upload this! So to get them off my tail. Thanks for reading! R&R!


	3. Credit Card!

Eva:Well...

Amu: Got any 3's

Ikuto: Gold fish. Got any 5's

Amu: Yup,he-

Eva: YOU GUYS ARE SO BORING!*throws table*

Amu: You've been focused on Utau cosplay and that Summer program of yours, what else are we supposed to do.

Ikuto: We could-

Amu: No.

Ikuto: Damn.

Eva; Whatever. Please enjoy I don't own anything.

(P.S. If you know where to get awesome Dark Jewel Cosplay like from the link I'm about to give you message me!

.com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=Utau+Hoshina#/d2q77rx

Ikuto's POV

"Amu, I got an idea." I said walking up to the girl, getting out of the shower.

"What's that?" she said rummaging through her closet, for something to wear.

"How about tomorrow... at my next interview...before the JMA Award's... I announce that I'm bringing you?" I said, watching as her body shifted around.

"Really, you're going to to present me at the Japan Music Award's? I mean I know Rima, Utau, and Yaya are going..." She began

"Is that a no..." I mumbled.

"It's a yes!" She said hitting me on the head with a hanger.

"Then Yout, Rima, Yaya, and Utau, will go shopping for a dress." I said handing her my credit card. I swear she sipped it out of my hands so fast, with glittering little eyes, too.

"I know your happy." I said laughing at her cuteness.

"Well, you never give me your credit card!" She said rubbing it against her check.

"And you wonder why." I said laughing. "Well, time to go annouce you." I kissed her before walking out the door.

Normal Pov

Ikuto adjusted the mike on his shirt. As, the producer called 'GO'!

"And we're back. With me now, is Shounen Punk's Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" Ikuto flashed that loving smirk to the camera. Before Makoto Fugiashi, began again. "So, Ikuto, I have to say, with all the news about you, one stuck out in particular. This about you dating someone? Is it true?"

Ikuto didn't anything, just sat there.

"I mean you-" Makoto was cut off.

"Yes, I'm dating her." Ikuto said no expression on his face.

" Is this girl famous?" Makoto continued the questions.

"No." Ikuto kept his face.

"How do you know her?"

"I grew up with her, since she was born, to be exact." Ikuto said, leaning back in the chair sighing.

"Wow how long have you two been together?" Makoto said with a shocked face."Must have started recently."

"8 years, 7 months, 29 days, 34 minutes, and 12 seconds. Exact." Ikuto said eyes closed.

"But, it just recently came out in the news?" Makoto said, unable to believe his ears.

"It's because, I made sure it was kept a secret." Ikuto said opening his eyes.

Gasps, were heard and Ikuto stayed calm.

"Umm what is her name?" Makoto asked.

"Amu HInamori. And she will be comming to the JMA'S with me." Ikuto said.

" We can't wait to meet her! And that's all the time we have today!"

Eva: I made this one short, because I was waiting for cake and Ice cream.

Ikuto: Wow no lemon that's a first.

Amu: She might write one tonight.

Eva: R&R MY LOVELY'S!


	4. The dress

Eva: Sigh, I 'm sorry for not updating...

Amu: Why haven't you?

Ikuto: She's been busy.

Eva: I got fired from my job and went into a depression...

Ikuto: Oh depression, isn't your first time.

Amu: Let her be... She's not making any money anymore.

Eva: But I'm still happy because soon it's that day!

Ikuto: What day?

Amu: Just shut up she'll spill the beans sooner or later.

Ikuto: Enjoy, the depressed idiot owns nothing but the plot.

..::Amu's POV::..

"Oh, Amu the dress you picked is so gorgeous! It's going to make you look even more beautiful!" Utau continued to say as we rode back to Ikuto's house in her limo.

"Ikuto isn't going to be happy.. I blew so much money." I said to her. Utau only looked back at me like I was crazy.

"You're a girl, plus he knew exactly what he was getting himself into, when he handed you the damn card, so cut it out." She said drinking some water, that the limo supplied.

'_Oh, Utau, it's what he's going to make me do to repay him.. Long nights here I come.' _I thought to myself quietly as the limo came to a hault.

"Now get ready, I'll see you in a couple of hours, bye!" Utau said, before the limo drove off.

"Time to face him. Maybe he won't be to mad after he sees what I bought?" I said walking through the front door.

"I'm back!" I called into his home.

"Amu!" I heard someone yell in happiness, before Ikuto ran out the bedroom, as he started to kiss me. He backed me into the wall. He continued to kiss me passionately, as I kissed him back the same.

He stopped for a moment. Which gave me time to speak.

"Do you wanna see what I bought?" I said holding up the dress that was covered in a black dress bag.

"How much?" He told me holding out his hand for his credit card back.

"After I show you." I said placing the card back in his hand.

"What are you waiting for, I'm waiting for the fashion show." He smirked releasing me from the wall.

I scurried to the bedrooms bathroom.

I quickly put the red and black dress( Link: . ) , that I knew Ikuto would love, and walked out of the bathroom. I peeked around the door to see if he was still in the hallway that led to the door. He wasn't, I assumed he was in the living so walked down the hall, and into the living room.

He was on the couch. He looked and saw me and began smiling. He's finger went into twirl motions, so I turned so he could see all of the dress.

"It brilliant." He said as I walked up to him and sat in his lap, facing him. "Now how much did it cost, love." He said nuzzling his face in my neck.

"$899" I said weakly.

He stopped what he was doing, and removed his face from my neck and looked at me, he was angry.

"You're joking, right?" He growled.

"N-no..." I said looking away from his death-glare.

"You're going to pay it off, hun." He said grabbing my chin and turning my face to face his. I nodded weakly.

"When Ikuto gets mad at me, he makes me pay him off. I dislike it. Especially when it comes to money.

He licked my neck, while he hands, groped me through the dress.

"I-Ikuto..." I breathed out in a moan.

He looked back at me and understood.

"You know, this dress is going to be a waste of money by the end of the night right?" He breathed in my ear.

"U-Uh-huh." I whispered out.

"Good girl." He said.

Eva: I had to make it short

Ikuto: Why's that?

Amu: Because at this moment, It's 4:17 a.m.

Eva: I have to be in bed before my mom wakes up or I'm screwed.

Ikuto: That and you have to be up by one to txt your lover.

Eva: Oh shut up!

Amu: Weren't you complaining about love a while back?

Eva: That was before I met the sweetest, most kind, sensitive, video game addict, pervert, guy in the whole entire world!

Amu: *Chokes on drink* P-pervert.?

Ikuto: Does he remind you of me?

Eva: No because he isn't all pervert, Ikuto! Only 30% of the time.

Amu: Your lucky, I have a 99% pervert.

Eva: And I don't mind his pervertedness, but now that I think about it. I'm in the same boat as you Amu. Because he's older me!

Ikuto: *Spits out milk* What!

Eva: Rate and Review bye!


End file.
